miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Amnezjo/Transkrypt
(Główni bohaterowie budzą się w windzie wieży Montparnasse) Biedronka: Oo.. Ooo.. Ah! Czarny Kot: Co się stało? (Biedronka krzyczy z wystraszenia) Czarny Kot: Kim jesteś? Biedronka: Ja.. Ja.. Nie pamiętam! Nie wiem nawet jak się nazywam.. Czarny Kot: Ja też nie.. (Po chwili gdy Czarny Kot zobaczył swój oraz Biedronki strój) Chyba byliśmy na tym samym balu przebierańców. (Pierścionek Czarnego Kota zaczyna migać) Biedronka: Pierścionek Ci miga! (Po chwili dwóm bohaterom zostaje tylko minuta do przemiany) Czarny Kot: Twoje kolczyki też.. Robimy zakupy w tych samych sklepach! Biedronka: Czy my powinniśmy się skądś znać? Czarny Kot: Na to by wszystko wskazywało! (Bohaterowie denstransformują się, z ich biżuterii wylatują Plagg oraz Tikki) Marinette: (krzyczy przytulając się do Adriena) Ogromne robale! Myszy! Robalo-myszy! (Plagg i Tikki budzą się) Plagg: O jejku.. Normalnie padam z głodu.. Adrien: (bierze Plagga na ręce) Hejka! Kim właściwie jesteście? Dżinami z magicznej lampy? Plagg: W takim razie gdzie moja lampa? (krzyczy) Z resztą gdzie ja jestem? I coście za jedni? Marinette: (pokazuje na Tikki) Ja to coś miałam w kolczykach? Tikki: (ze złością) Ja nie jestem coś! Jestem.. (po chwili zastanowienia) Już nie wiem kim jestem! Ale wiem, że jestem bardzo głodna. Marinette: Oj.. Biedna mała.. Nie wiem co.. (Marinette gilgocze Tikki, a ona chichocze) Adrien: Słuchajcie.. Musimy się skupić. Straciliśmy pamięć, nie wiemy dlaczego, ale wkrótce.. (Światło w windzie gaśnie, Adrien i Marinette są przerażeni) Marinette: Co to za hałasy? (Lampę w windzie wyłamuje Amnezjo) Marinette: Nie możemy tu zostać! Adrien: Absolutna racja! (Główni bohaterowie próbują siłą otworzyć drzwi windy) Tikki: Powinniśmy im pomóc? Plagg: Nie ruszę się na krok dopóki nie dowiem się co tak pachnie w kieszeni tego chłopaka. (Tikki przelatuje przez ścianę razem z Plaggiem) Plagg: Z pewnością jesteśmy wyjątkowymi istotami, nie to co oni. (Tikki włamuje się do przycisku sterowania windą i otwiera tym samym drzwi) Marinette: Dziękuję! (Winda się łamie, Amnezjo nie zdąrzył z niej wyjść, gdyż się zamknęła) Adrien: Uciekajmy stąd! (Marinette oraz Adrien wychodzą na korytarz, biegną w dół schodów do wyjścia) Adrien: Drzwi są zablokowane. Marinette: Musimy znaleźć stąd inne wyjście! (Amnezjo próbuje wyłamać drzwi windy) Marinette: Szybko! Adrien: Chodźmy tam! Marinette: Dobra. Jesteśmy uwięzieni, mamy amnezję i goni nas.. coś co bardzo chce nas dopaść! Adrien: Nie wspomniałaś o dwóch dziwnych istotach, które pojawiły się kiedy nasze kostiumy zniknęły. Plagg: Przepraszam bardzo, ale te istoty są głodne! Możesz pokazać co tak pięknie pachnie w twojej kieszeni? (Adrien wyjmuje z kieszeni koszuli kawałek sera Camembert) Adrien: Camembert? (Plagg bardzo szybko zabiera ser od Adriena) Plagg: Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem czegoś piękniejszego! (Plagg pożera cały Camembert za jednym razem. Dla Tikki burczy w brzuchu) Marinette: (zagląda do swojej torby i odnajduje tam makaronik) Masz ochotę? Tiki: Mmm.. Dziękuję! (Marinette odnajduje swój dowód osobisty) Marinette: Marinette? Nazywam się Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Adrien: Miło mi cię poznać Marinette! (kłania się) (Marinette chichocze, Adrien po krótkiej chwili również odnajduje swój dowód) Adrien: Adrien Agrest! Marinette: Mnie też miło cię poznać Adrienie! (kłania się) (Oboje chichoczą) Marinette: No jasne! Przecież mamy telefony! Adrien: Genialne! (Adrien i Marinette odkrywają, że oboje mają kod na telefon) Adrien i Marinette: Eee.. Marinette: Twój też zablokowany? (Amnezjo wchodzi do pomieszczenia gdzie znajduje się toaleta gdzie ukryci są Marinette i Adrien) Tikki: (zagląda przez drzwi by dowiedzieć się co się dzieje) To coś się tutaj zbliża! (Wszyscy chowają się w jednej z kabin toaletowych) Marinette: Musimy znaleźć wyjście z tego budynku! Adrien: Znajdziemy. Ale na razie.. (Oboje kładą rękę w tym samym czasie na klamce, patrzą się na siebie nawzajem i rumienią się. Amnezjo wyłamuje drzwi od toalety) Adrien: (szeptem) Co zamierasz zrobić? (Marinette zakrywa usta Adrienowi) Marinette: Cii! (Amnezjo otwiera wszystkie kabiny po kolei, Marinette rozgląda się i pokazuje palcem by iść za nią do wentylacji) Amnezjo: Nie macie szans! Adrien: Niesamowite! Ty chyba zawsze wpadasz na dobry pomysł wtedy kiedy trzeba! Marinette: Obyś miał rację.. (Wszyscy wychodzą wentylacją na korytarz. Adrien pomaga Marinette zejść na dół, a ona upada na niego, Marinette zawstydzona krzyczy) Marinette i Adrien: Sorki.. (chichoczą) Adrien: Dobra.. Proponuję iść na górę. Marinette: Ale tam nie ma wyjścia! Znów wpadniemy w pułapkę! Adrien: (otwiera jedno z mnóstw drzwi) Ukryjemy się tutaj i wezwiemy pomoc! Marinette: Świetny pomysł! (Marinette spogląda przez szybę) Marinette: Nie ma klamek, a szyby są przyciemniane! Nikt nas nie zauważy! (Adrien biegnie do telefonu z chęcią zadzwonienia po pomoc, wybiera numer) Adrien: Telefony nie działają! Gdybym tylko pamiętał jak odblokować komórkę.. Marinette: Czekaj! (Marinette zabiera telefon Adriena, chucha w szybkę komórki, a ich oczom okazują się odciski palców, które ujawniały hasło blokady) Adrien: Niezła jesteś Marinette! Tylko do kogo zadzwonić? Marinette: Zaraz mi padnie bateria! Adrien: (spogląda na telefon) Moja też. Zadzwońmy może do rodziców? (szuka numeru) "Gabriel Agreste", prawdopodobnie mój tata. Adrien dzwoni, w telefonie włącza się poczta głosowa) Poczta głosowa: Poczta głosowa Gabriela Agresta. Proszę o kontakt z moją sekretarką. (Adrien się rozłącza) Adrien: Obyś ty miała trochę więcej szczęścia. Marinette: (przeszukuje swoją listę kontaktów) Agreste, Cesaire, Coufain, Dupain-Cheng Sabine! (dzwoni) Mama Marinette: Marinette! Wszystko w porządku? W telewizji mówili, że Biedronka i Czarny Kot walczą ze superzłoczyńcą w wieży Montparnasse! Czy to nie tam dzisiaj szliście ze szkolną wycieczką? Marinette: Czarny Kot i.. Biedronka? Mama Marinette: Marinette? Czy wszystko w porządku? Gdzie ty jesteś? Marinette: Tak, mamo! Wszystko w porządku! Jestem tutaj z przyjaciółmi, nie martw się! (Adrien patrzy się zdziwionym wzrokiem na Marinette, ona znacząco kiwa w jego kierunku głową) Mama Marinette: Ale mi ulżyło! Nie ruszaj się stamtąd dopóki nie pokonają tego złoczyńcy! Marinette: Dobrze mamo, jasne! (rozłącza się) Adrien: Czemu nie poprosiłaś o pomoc? Marinette: Mam dla Ciebie dobrą i złą wiadomość. Dobra to ta, że w tym budynku są superbohaterowie, którzy walczą ze złoczyńcą, a zła to taka.. Że my jesteśmy tymi bohaterami, a te coś co nas goni to złoczyńca i musimy go pokonać supermocami, którymi już nie mamy! (Amnezjo wchodzi w poprzednie miejsce ukrycia głównych bohaterów) Władca Ciem: Nikogo?! Musieliśmy coś przegapić! Napewno są wewnątrz tego budynku! Biedronka i Czarny Kot nie mogli uciec! Wracaj po swoich śladach. Myślę, że przeszli już przemianę zwrotną, a skoro stracili pamięć to nie będzie większym problemem odebranie im ich miraculum! (Marinette, Adrien oraz ich kwami ukrywają się wewnątrz budynku) Marinette: Jeżeli mama nie wie, że jestem Biedronką to napewno nikt nie wie.. Adrien: A co z nami? Myślisz, że my wiemy? (Marinette przegląda zawartość swojego telefonu, widzi mnóstwo zdjęć Adriena. Adrien widzi mnóstwo zdjęć Biedronki) Marinette: Czuję, że nie jesteśmy tylko drużyną superbohaterów.. Adrien: Myślisz, że my.. (Marinette pokazuje Adrienowi jego zdjęcia, a on zdjęcia Biedronki) Marinette: Na to wygląda. Adrien: Więc napewno wszystko sobie powiedzieliśmy. Nie ukrywałbym tożsamości przed swoją ukochaną. (Po chwili milczenia Marinette otrzepuje się) Marinette: Skoro my jesteśmy superbohaterami to co to (pokazuje na Plagga i Tikki) za stworki? Adrien: Nie mam pojęcia. Tikki: Nie możemy uciec, musimy im pomóc! WIĘCEJ WKRÓTCE en:Oblivio/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 3